It is often the case where organizations desire their employees or others to gain secured access to their corporate IT infrastructure. In such cases these organizations (e.g. corporate organizations, banks, etc.) often employ a VPN Gateway used by the authorized mobile devices to securely access the organizational network.
The disclosures of any publications and patent mentioned in the specification, and of the publications and patent documents cited therein directly or indirectly, are hereby incorporated by reference.